conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Constructed Worlds Wiki:Policies
This page serves as the hub for all policies, standards, and conventions enforced on Constructed Worlds Wiki. *We recommend new users to read this page and related topics before starting any page or making any edits. *Please review the Manual of Style and Deletion Policy pages to avoid getting your page sandboxed or deleted. *To get help on how to edit, visit this . This page is protected so that only admins can edit this page. Any proposals for new policies or changes to existing ones should be submitted on this page Failure to comply with our guidelines may result in a warning or a ban. __TOC__ General policy overview Three Warn Rule If you are deemed disruptive by the administrators of the Constructed Worlds Wiki, you will be warned up to but not limited to three times, one for each time you are disruptive to other users. Three strikes, you're out and banned. Extreme cases may result in immediate blocks. Stubs Rule Any article under 500 bytes may be deleted or sandboxed without any warning of any kind. Articles which do not conform with the Manual of Style or conventions may also be deleted or sandboxed. These kinds of short pages are an unfortunately large number of article, so make stubs at your own risk. We would strongly suggest expanding them and not flooding the wiki with stubs. If you intend to create an article that is a placeholder, please create a sandbox for that. To create a sandbox, name an article with this format: User:Name/Name. For example, if you plan to create a project called Earth, but it is still undeveloped, create the article as User: /Earth. Wiki Page Definitions *'Project:' The entire conworld you're writing about. *'World:' Same as project. *'Main category:' The category for your project/world. *'Project main page:' The main article of the world, around which the world is based. *'Site-wide category:' One of a set of categories that include everything pertaining to it across all worlds on this site. *'Sandbox': The personal subpages under your username. *'OOC': . *'IC': Categorization rules *'A small world' (approx. < 30 pages)' should have only its own world category, but not any subcategories'. When you start a new world, it's considered a small world. It doesn't become a big one until it has enough content. You thinking big does NOT mean it's a large world. Don't make your own subcategories or they will be removed. *Single-article worlds are also given their own categories. Beware - some large worlds like to engulf tiny ones. *Your project main page should only be categorized once: under your main category. *'All other articles should be categorized only twice' (unless two+ site-wide categories apply). They are: **'Your main category'; and **'The relevant site-wide category (ies)' (such as Category:Creatures). The list of site-wide categories is in the template below. This is required. **DON'T make subcategories along the lines of "X's of Y" or "Y-ian X's" (ie. American politicians, Beasts of Planet Earth). *'Your main category is put in Category:Worlds'. That's Worlds, NOT Conworlds. And it's NOT the place to hold your planet articles, which can be put in Category:Planets. *'Larger worlds may have only one level of subcategories' (and only one, so choose your system wisely). Consider this a "reward" for being a diligent conworlder. Different rules apply: **Articles should be classified by subcategory and NOT by the main category (so still only 2 categories). **Subcategories are put in the main category. List of site-wide categories: Off-Limit Articles These articles shouldn't be edited as part of anyone's conworld: *Articles titled "Earth", "Sun", "Moon", any of the planets of the solar system *Articles titled "Human", "Elf", "Dwarf", or any other either real-life or hackneyed fantasy topics *Articles titled anything that is real-life in general Instead, use "Earth (myConworld)", etc. Other Issues If you want to be explicit about the privacy of your world, use , or . DON'T categorize under such a thing as "Category:Private conworlds". Didn't find what you were looking for? Post a question here. Category:Help